hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Andersen Animosity
'''The Andersen Animosity '''is an escalation contract in the World of Tomorrow mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Andersen Animosity" feat. Level 1 The target is Emiliano Palombi, one of the bodyguards found around town. He is located right inside the main square bathrooms, outside the stalls. One saber in the mission is located in the lawyer's office, on top of one of the doors. It is the main door found when going up the stairs next to the upper access of the bathrooms, the one that is guarded by a security camera. Two more sabers are located in the large dining room in the mansion, high on the wall. In order to get it, the player must either shoot it or throw an object to it. The main problem is that the saber is considered a weapon and thus can only be carried by a guard-type person. In this mission, that refers to bodyguards, mansion security or biolab security. The most accessible one near the saber is, of course, the bodyguard. The one next to the target can be lured to one of the stalls, taking his disguise and hiding his body. Level 2 Same target as the previous level, with the added challenge of not being able to subdue anybody. There are two options to complete this level:: # Start as a mansion security in the lemon garden. This will grant the player the ability to carry the saber as the previous level. # Grab the saber with any other non-armed disguise and be careful to not be spotted. After taking the saber and going down the stairs, it would be useful to throw it to the tunnel that leads to the bathroom. Nearby civilians will be alerted by the sound, but as the saber is not considered a noticeable weapon, they won't alert the guards for them to pick it up. The target and his partner are looking away from the bathroom stalls, so it is easy to sneak in the one closer to the target, lure him in and finish him, hiding the body in the hiding spot. Level 3 The new target is Michele Inversini, the chef in the gelato shop in the main square tower. He wanders around the kitchen area with two of his staffs. He is easy to be isolated and he can be pushed from the window. The private detective disguise is worn by Sal Falcone but killing him is not necessary because there's an additional disguise bag in the attic of Villa Caruso, next to the safe. There're two guards near the disguise bag so either get rid of them or wait for them to leave to take the disguise. The private detective disguise is considered to be trespassing in Villa Caruso so leaving the mansion undetected is required to achieve Silent Assassin. Note that pacification is not allowed. Level 4 There are additional cameras around the main square. The best method is to start in the lemon garden because both the recording and the private detective disguise bag are nearby. Level 5 The new target is Dr. Oscar Lafayette, the psychologist who is scheduled to do a therapy on Silvio Caruso. He is outside the gelato shop. When 47 nears him, he will be triggered to have a phone conversation and then having coffee on the table. He must be killed by drowning so the only way to kill the target is to poison the coffee to make him go to the main square bathrooms. Waiter, kitchen assistant or chef outfit are needed to obtain to poison the coffee without suspicion. However, pacification is not allowed so there are only two ways to obtain the disguise: start the mission as the kitchen assistant or take the disguise from the second target. General tips *Drowning is an accident kill so hiding the body is not necessary. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™